Zach
Age: 21 Fighting style: Mixed Class Alliance: General's Platoon Apperance Zach is a decently sized 21 year old man, he has moderatly long hair.He is in good physical condition not to strong and not to weak either. Personality Too his friends he is know as a kind hearted individual who takes it out of his way to help every one, however to his Enemies he is a cocky,egotistical, and takes on enemies much stronger to him. He hardly ever show anyone feeling towards anyone.But deep down he just wants to have enjoy life, and make his dead mother feel proud. Backstory Zach was born in new triton from a carpenter and a inkeeper, they were both brilliant people. He grew up with good morals, and respect to the people around him. then, when he was 6, his mother was killed by bandits from the west. This threw his father in to a dasled state of mind, zach was then raized rather badly by his miss guided father. He tired and tried to keep his morals up , tried to cheer his dad up, tried to make him feel better but to no avail. After several years his father left on a trip to set things straight in life. By this time zach was not legaly but still nether the less able to live by him self so the inn was baught by a freind of theirs he lived in the room under close supervision, regulary training so when his father came back, he too whould be better than when they last met. 2 years pass. Zach is 18 living in his own apartment in new triton that he pays for with his new found job of plumbing. he eagerly awaited the return of his father who had been missing for 4 mounths and had reccently been set to "deceased" he waited a mounth or two. Then when he had lost all hope his friends came a long. Decided they'd set things straight. They invited him to the bar for a talk and a drink they (eventually) convinced him to join the army as it may solve his problems. After his first year in the army he decided he whould go, travel the world for two resons. 1 he thought his dad was still out there and 2 like his father to train him to be a better person. He saw many amazing and wonderfull things. He never found his father. he came back to pyro two years later he could see things have changed in the two years he was gone. He began walking home and he found 2 heavily injured people on the floor just outside new triton. They told him to carry on. Once in new triton he was talking to the inkeeper He mentioned the two and the inkeep told him to check on them. He ran out of new triton quicky glancing at the wanted board. When he reached the 2 the youngest had dissapeared he went to help the oldest. "He stood there and thought hang on havent i see this man before?" and he asked that. The man stabed him in the knee and told him He Was the demon lord. He then limped away into the distance. After many battles with the demons he finaly joined the platoon.The crown was Damaged ,then shattered thus relasing the magic into the air.Zach quickly adapted to this finding use in several magic items including the meteor set and space gun. That leaves us were we are today...